


starlight

by guardianoffun



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Epilogue, F/M, Finale Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: If Alex hadn't gone, if Gene had just asked her to stay, if it had all just worked out a little less sad.





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put it out there, have never written for A2A before, and I'm not sure if I will again, but after rewatching it for the hundredth time, and getting all choked up by that finale again I just... had to do something. Plus I've been listening to a lot of soppy love songs recently. Let them be happy!!

Alex's hands shake as she reaches for him. She smiles at him and it’s like a fire or the sun or _something_ because his whole world is suddenly brighter, warmer, better- when she smiles. He reaches up and wipes a tear from her cheek.

“I don’t need to go just yet, do I guv?” she asks. But she’s not asking not really. He nods stiffly.

“Maybe not bols,” he takes her hand, pulls her close again and she tucks her head under his chin. Murmurs into her hair.

“Shoud’a gone in with them lot though. You might end up stuck with me for good.” he says, because he’s not sure he can ever let her go now. She shrugs.

“Should’a, could’a, would’a....” she snakes her arms inside his coat, around his chest and squeezes. He can feel it, deep in his chest, she has a hold him inside and out and he wouldn’t change it for the world, not even for this little world of theirs.

“I don’t want to go” she says. He wraps his arms around her. He should tell her to go. She doesn’t belong here.

“Alex.”

Then again, neither does he, not really.

“Gene.” she says, looking up at him. Those eyes, god those eyes are staring right into him.

“Alex,” he tries again but this time there’s no heat in his words. He can’t fight her on this, not this time. His walls crumble.

“Don’t go. Stay, here. Me ‘n you,” his voice catches in his throat, and before he can finish her lips are one his and for one glorious, beautiful moment, he can see stars. They tangle in her hair and catch on her shoulders, they make Alex Drake shine.

It’s almost a shame when he lets himself sink into the kiss, eyes closing as he pulls her closer. But when they part, those same stars are in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought! <3


End file.
